halofandomcom-20200222-history
Killionaire medal
Summary This medal is represented as a black hexagon with 10 platinum/silver stars. Unlike Halo 2's "Killimanjaro" medal, this does not repeat if you kill 10+ opponents within four seconds of the previous kill. This is the hardest multi-kill medal to achieve, as there are no multi-kill medals beyond this point. Also, it should be noted that you will most likely get the Killing Frenzy Medal after earning this. The maximum time for getting this medal is 36 seconds, as you have a maximum of four seconds between each kill. Methods Halo 3'' Multiplayer''' * When Bungie opened up the Grifball playlist on March 6, the medal became much easier to achieve. * This can also be more easily achieved through using Team Swords on Multi-Team. * Being the gunner of a Gauss Warthog. * Playing Swords on Small Maps such as Epitaph or Guardian, while having an Overshield. * Killing people with an Oddball while in a Bubble Shield or Regenerator. * Killing Zombies with a shotgun in the playlist, Living Dead. The best gametype to do this is Brains, due to the Zombies having no shields. * Playing in Team SWAT, due to the lack of shields. '''''Halo 3: ODST In Firefight mode, getting multi-kill medals get progressively more points, the pinnacle being the Killionaire. Using these methods to get the medal help get more points, and as a result can help if trying to get the achievement for racking up 200,000 points on that particular level. *In Firefight mode for Halo 3: ODST, an easy way to get it is to use the Automag against a large group of grunts with the Cowbell skull and the Grunt Birthday Party skull, using the Automag to quickly score multiple headshots, and the explosion from the headshots, possibly killing other foes. That combined with sticking a Brute can gain the medal. This method is especially effective during bonus rounds. *At the end of a round, gather power weapons dropped by Chieftains like Gravity Hammers and the Fuel Rod Gun. When the next round starts, use them liberally against the packs of Jackals and Grunts that drop from Phantoms. Because of the weapon's high power and the enemy's low health, this is a good way rack up lots of kills very quickly. This method is especially effective during bonus rounds. *Early in a round, using the turrets against the packs of Grunts and Jackals is an effective way to quickly eliminate them and get this medal. This method isn't as effective in bonus rounds due to the constant grenade throwing by enemies, and their higher health. *Using an automatic weapon to kill Drones is also a good way to rack up kills. Trivia *This medal does not have an audio file in the Halo Reach Public Beta, in other words, the announcer does not shout Killionaire! when the medal is earned. *In ODST, it is possible to have more Killionaire medals than Killpocalyse medals (or any other below) as consecutive kill medals are awarded after a player stops getting kills with the alocated time interval. Related Links *Triple Kill *Overkill *Killtacular *Killtrocity *Killimanjaro *Killtastrophe *Killpocalypse Gallery killionaire.png|The medal as it appears in the Halo Reach Beta Category:Halo 3: ODST Multiplayer Medals Category:Halo: Reach Multiplayer Medals Category:Medals